


935 (complete)

by turningtodust



Series: Beyond the screen [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningtodust/pseuds/turningtodust
Summary: Easy fix for Not-Elena in her Elena suit.
Series: Beyond the screen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625389





	935 (complete)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Vampire Diaries

**935**

**Chapter I**

**part 1: Pilot**

—

The best dream is when you are allowed to wake up. Imagine being stuck in a dream because it isn’t a dream but your new reality. You just want it to be fake for the purpose of waking up from it. I want to wake up! Let me open my eyes and be in my body in my reality. This, this around me is NOT my reality.

—

At first, I could go along with it because like usual dreams I was not much in control of it. I went through the day like the sort of normal teenage girl Elena Gilbert was. Seeing what she saw. Wasn’t much. Feeling what she felt. A lot of repressed sadness for her dead parents. Guilt for Matt. Curiosity and intrigue for Stefan Salvatore and a deep tug in her navel telling her that this guy was different.

This body I was in was Elena for the day. I was myself in hers. It was like wearing a costume suit for the day. Do you know the feeling? It is like wearing a mask or gloves. You are and you are not holding this milkshake. There is a very slim barrier between your sensitive skin and the translucent glass. You know that the glass is cold and hard but you don’t feel it directly. Elena gets that experience first and then you get it as a memory, as a fact. It should be cold and hard. That was my first day as Elena, not Elena.

So back to the weird tug. Elena unconsciously felt it and I received it directly. Because I receive second what she gets first. It makes sense to me. That tug was not telling me: “Oh hey, vampire!” No, It was more like “Love of my life.” or “Magnet” That sort of instinct.

I could little by little use the five senses with the Elena suit. I could not wear other suits like any other dream where nothing was logical. So I went with it. Elena did what she did best: Live and chat. Annoy her Brother. Scream when required. Especially when Vicky got Raymoned in the woods. And write in her diary about her poor lonesome life. Okay, so, I know she has got a hard time with that life but come on! I saw that episode time and time again. The first time, I was very young. Then, I grew up. Somewhat. I grew out of tvd. Kind of. Some seasons I like. Some I hate. Some ships I love to read about. Some character bashing I need to function in my daily life. Mainly Elena. So I ask you, people, out there. That do not hear me. “Why me?” or “Why her?”

When Elena Gilbert aka ‘the suit I was wearing’ woke up and I woke up with her seeing her bedroom, looking at what she was looking at too, I knew. It was that tug thing again. I knew this was unfortunately not a dream.

* * *

**935**

**Chapter I**

**part 2: Night of the Comet**

**“Dear Diary,**

**This morning is different. I can sense it, feel it. I am awake. The first time in a long time, I feel completely wide awake. For once I do not** not **regret the day before it begins. I** do not **welcome the day. Because I know I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I** don’t **feel good.”**

—

One thing about Elena I forgot is post-Stefan Elena smiles a lot. My cheeks hurt. Correction, my Elena suit cheeks hurt. I really want to soothe them and keep my suit lips from falling off my Elena suit face. This is getting old, Reeeal fast. Perhaps I am Elena? I wish. Not. Perhaps yes, because I currently am listening to Elena talk and people talking to her without my contribution. Not that it would help much. I would just scream at everyone. Starting at Stefan. “Stop making puppy eyes at Not-me!” “Bonnie, no! Don’t encourage this!” “Look Stefan, Caroline! Have fun!” “Aaaaaaaaaah”

Oh, Thank God, Tanner the saviour! “Yes, Stefan is bothering me” And the bell rings and oh the book! Thank you, Stefan! Oh is that your first lie to Elena? “It was passed down through the family. Riiiight, and I am a unicorn.” Oh, wait Elena is a unicorn. Sort of very rare creature. Right? That is what a doppelganger is. Rare and powerful blood? like a unicorn. Right? Right? hmm…

Oh, Matt! Lovely Matt. See, Elena should have stayed with Matty. Much better. Or maybe it isn’t a good idea for Matt to be with Elena. I mean, Elena is so much work. That’s mean. I’ve been really mean. Sorry. Not talking anymore.

Oh… I know I said I wouldn’t talk anymore but hear this? Vampire. Of course, Vicky says vampire. Raymon put on a show for her. Fog, crow or raven and boom! Damon. Teeth and all bites her on the neck — obviously. The nurse even said and I quote ‘She lost a lot of blood’. What else could it be? Wait… How do I remember what the nurse said? I was not there. And the episode I watched it a long time ago. It was a week ago. Still… I should not be able to remember that.

Wow…

Did you…

What?

Is that a memory?

Is that my memory?

Oh

My goodness

I remember.

I can remember.

This is weird.

This is like built-in glasses or lenses in the Elena suit.

And…

I can watch what happens? At the same time, it happens?

Creepy

Very creepy

huh…

hmmm

ok

…

—

Where was I?

**“And then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then, what?”**

**“So then, nothing.”** Oh… I know that time.

**“You and Stefan talked all night. There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy-feely of any kind?”**

**“Nope,”** thank god. **“We didn’t go there.”**

**“Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Okay? You are suppose to share the smut.”**

Ew. See? I did not much grow up. LOL.

**“We just talked for hours.”** Maybe I would have done without. I think I slept before them cause I do not remember that. I am grateful for that reprieve.

**“What is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already. Okay, it’s easy.”**

Oh… wait for it wait for it…

**“Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex.”**

**“Profond”** Well, I like it. I know, not very mature. I did not say I was mature. Don’t look at me like that!

**“mm”**

**“Where are you going?”**

**“Caroline’s right.”** Oh uh… keys… **“It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I’ll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was gonna do.”** Keys… car! No, Elena! Come back.

Arg. Go back. Bonnie brought you here. Elenaaaa! Hitting this suit does nothing. Eleeeena. Eeeeeelena!

Come on! Even stomping my foot like a small child does not help.

Go Baaaaaa **ck**

**Elena**

**Elena, Bonnie brought you here.**

**Go back!**

Oh… What?

Was it not Bonnie who brought you here?

How come you’ve got a car? Have you always owned a car? What is going on?

Oh

Is that what they call Fanon?

Oh

Fanon.

**[Rings Bell]**

Oh hey… Already there… This is weird.

**[Knocks on door]**

**[Door creaks]**

What? Don’t go in! It’s a trap. Elena! It’s a trap. **“Stefan?”** Nope… Not him… Those memories are so weird. No… What are you doing entering? That is an offence. A… **“Stefan?”** Oh… wow… That is a big ass house. No wonder…

**[Door creaks]**

What was that? Okay… spooky silence. ‘ **What is going on here?’** Wait I know. I know.

**[Crow caws]**

**‘Ahhh’** Ahhh

Fuck!

Raymon!

Aaaaah!

**“I… I’m sorry for barging in. The door was…” ‘Uuh’** Same feeling here. The door’s closed! **“…open.”** Is he looking at us creepy? Why? Oh! Kat?

**“You must be Elena.”**

Nooo, really? 

**“I’m Damon. Stefan’s brother.”**

**“He didn’t tell me he had a brother.”**

**“Well-“**

Okay… Not hearing more than that. I do not want to see that testosterone fight. It wasn’t really one. But I don’t want to see that scene again. Pissy contest. Don’t let Dave beat you up, Elena. Stefan loves you. Already. You love him too. No worries. Huh… I can even see myself rolling my eyes. Inside Elena. That’s kind of gross. No really. Wow.

Oh! Now it’s my turn to try and not slap the smile off my face. Uh… I actually missed Dave a lot more than I first thought.

Aww… and that kiss on the hand! Iiih

OMG fangirling. That’s weird

Tat ist weird

Oooh, burn! Like literally. That was cold Steffy. Brushing Elena off without a word or anything. I could feel the hurt and disappointment! Well, I’m inside her, still. Ouch.

—-

**“He’s on the rebound and has major family issues.”**

**“Well, at least it’s an ex-girlfriend.”**

And… it’s normal. You whine about this now but in a couple of days, you’ll beg the universe to give you anything that isn’t supernatural. Kind of like me. I’m wishing I was not trapped in you.

Oh, wait! I can just stop writing.

trapped

Trapped

Trapped

…

See! Easy fix.

Bye

**Author's Note:**

> … That came along…  
> Alternative Ending? 🤷🏻


End file.
